


You're Bleeding (I'm Fine)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caring Magnus Bane, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, Loving Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Minor Concussion, Protective Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane, i still can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Magnus is use to Alec coming home from scraps with minor injuries. Usually Alec doesn't even notice he's been injured but sometimes, that obliviousness is the worse thing for Alec's wellbeing. Magnus is always there to check him over and help him in anyway he can.





	You're Bleeding (I'm Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured
> 
> I decided to do a concussion cause I've never really wrote much like that before. Also I like the idea of Magnus finally being proud of his eyes so yeah.

“Magnus?” Alec calls as he pushes open the door into the loft, sliding off his jacket and heading into the living room. Magnus glances up, smiling brightly as soon as the shadowhunter enters the house.

“Alexander! You’re home.” Magnus cheers, wrapping a hand around his lovers cheek and kisses him lovingly. Alec wavers momentarily but he steadies himself by leaning against Magnus more. Magnus looks at him with a worried look. Alec plops onto the couch and pulls Magnus down next to him, leaning his head against Magnus’s shoulder. 

“How was the hunt?” Magnus asks quietly, enjoying the way Alec is relaxing against him and just enjoying this moment together.

“Rough, lots of demons.” Alec answers stiffly after a moment and his voice is muffled in the warlock’s shoulder. Magnus is eager to check over Alec, check for any injuries that his lover may have obtained during his hunt. His magic is trying to respond to Magnus’s worry, pushing against his hands and Magnus has to push it back with just as much effort. Alec leans down, unlacing his boots and toeing them off. He kicks them under the coffee table and makes a silent promise to himself to clean it up later.

“Yeah?” Magnus hums, letting Alec speak whenever he feels up to it. Alec lets his head fall into his hand, rubbing his temples eagerly. Magnus rubs his back but pulls it back as soon as Alec flinches slightly as his shirt catches on his back.

“Really rough. Demons everywhere.” Alec states shortly and groans again, burying his hands further into his hands. Magnus puts a hand on Alec’s right shoulder blade, making small circles and is trying to be careful to not go too low. Before Magnus can ask, Alec is continuing,

“We started at like right after dinner, earlier than we were meant to. We literally just finished.” 

“Oh darling, I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Magnus apologizes, kissing Alec’s cheek before going back to making calming circles on Alec’s shoulder blade. Alec leans his head towards Magnus’s hand and Magnus feels Alec relax even further. Alec hums in agreement, turning to kiss Magnus’s hand before putting his head back in his hands.

“I’ll be okay.” Alec mumbles, feeling dizzy and exhausted as Magnus comforts him. When Alec looks up, he blinks and flinches at the bright light. It brings all the worry flying back up into Magnus and almost immediately pulls back, looking all over Alec for potential injuries once again.

“Are you okay darling?” Magnus worries and Alec nods his head, sending the warlock a sweet smile his way. Alec seems to blink at him confusedly for a moment before answering the warlock. Magnus runs his eyes up and down Alec’s body, checking the shadowhunter for wounds and takes in the confused expression on the shadowhunter’s face. He’s blinking a bit tiredly and Magnus can’t help the worry that seizes up in him.

“Yeah, got a little banged up but it’s just bruises, Jace got hurt worse I think. He has my stele though, so he should be fine.” Alec explains and Magnus nods in understanding before pulling Alec eagerly back towards him. Alec laughs softly into Magnus’s hair before looking down at him. 

“I should shower, I’m probably gross. And I’m pretty sure I’ve got inchor in my hair.” Alec laughs a bit before kissing Magnus’s temple and makes his way towards the bedroom. Magnus follows after him and Alec sends a smile over his shoulder before pulling the black shirt off of his chest. Magnus gapes as he takes in the state of Alec’s back. Covering his back was a multitude of angry scratches and scrapes. They weren’t deep but Magnus can’t see how it’s possible for Alec to not even notice but before he can say anything, Alec is heading into the bathroom. He shuts the door softly and Magnus sits on the ottoman at the edge of his bed, waiting for Alec to return from showering so he can check all of the wounds. The water shuts off after a few minutes and Magnus moves up to tuck his legs under the blankets that Magnus has decorating his bed. There’s a loud thump as something falls and Magnus is on his feet in an instant, knocking softly on the door.

“Alexander?” Magnus questions and when he gets no response, he pushes open the door and rushes into the bathroom. Alec is slumped against the wall, his head lolled to the side as he blinks confusedly at Magnus. 

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice is slurring and Magnus drops in front of the shadowhunter, looking at Alec with terror and worry. Alec’s blinking at Magnus sleepily, confused, and Magnus can catch the look of fear that’s sinking into Alec’s eyes.

“Darling what happened?” Magnus frets, running his hands down Alec’s shoulder and taking the fluffy towel that Alec hadn’t gotten to yet. Alec takes the towel and blinks twice before shrugging his shoulders.

“I just felt really dizzy and then, here I am.” Alec slurs after another moment of silence and he squints against the light in the room. He’s curled up a bit, protecting himself from the cold air that’s wafting into the bathroom.

“Alexander, come on, talk to me. What’s going on?” Magnus asks softly and Alec shrugs again, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to get rid of the bright light that’s flooding the room. 

“I’m not sure.” Alec mumbles and takes the towel to his body, drying his body before going to towel his hair dry. He pulls the towel away and tosses it into the hamper without a second glance, pulling some boxers on before stumbling towards the bed. He collapses face first onto the bed, burying his head into the red covers before calling out to Magnus,

“Turn off the lights.” Alec begs and his voice is muffled by the covers. Magnus watches as Alec relaxes almost as soon as the light turns off and the room is bathed in darkness. The warlock sits next to him, rubbing Alec’s shoulders before looking back down at the cuts and scrapes decorating Alec’s back. Alec looks slightly pale and when he turns over to look up at Magnus, his eyes look a bit dazed. The look that Alec is staring at Magnus with causes him to worry almost immediately.

“Alexander, let me check you out okay?” Magnus begs and Alec nods, letting Magnus run his hands over Alec’s back. He runs his hands over all the scratches, checking for any sign of potential bleeding or poison. Magnus knows he can use magic, but watching Alec’s tense muscles relax and bend under his hands always makes him feel better. Once he finishes checking Alec’s back, the warlock runs his hands up to Alec’s shoulders, rubbing them. Alec relaxes against him, falling back into Magnus’s chest. Alec makes a noise of pain before dropping his head to his hands.

“My head hurts.” Alec grumbles and Magnus gives him a worried look, taking his hand and combing it through his lover’s hair. Alec relaxes even further under Magnus’s hands until he lets out a soft groan of pain as Magnus’s hand brushes over the back of his head. Magnus pulls away his hand away, looking apologetic as he looks at his hand. There’s some blood on his fingers and he immediately starts to worry.

“Alexander, you’re bleeding.” Magnus points out and Alec turns around with wide eyes, looking at Magnus’s hand. He reaches up to where Magnus’s hand had previously been resting and feels around until a sudden pain shoots through him. 

“Oh…” Alec blinks at his own hand and lets Magnus gently pull him into a sitting position. He flicks the light on and Alec winces at the brightness but lets Magnus check the injury. Alec can practically feel the fear that is coming off of Magnus as he searches through Alec’s hair. There’s a pretty nasty cut with a bruise surrounding it and Magnus sighs sadly, running his hand carefully over the bump. 

“Magnus, can we go to sleep?” Alec asks softly, his voice broken and begging but Magnus shakes his head. 

“Not yet Alexander, I think you might have a concussion?” Magnus forms it as a question, ready to let his magic free when Alec scrambles to his feet and towards the bathroom. When Magnus comes into the bathroom, Alec is hunched over by the toilet and he looks a mix of sick and disgusted with himself.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus pities, placing a hand on Alec’s back as the younger man retches and then falls back against Magnus’s leg with a groan. Nothing came up but Alec seems completely exhausted just from the simple movement. He’s shaking slightly against Magnus’s leg and Magnus kneels down beside him. Magnus leaves the light off in the bathroom, instead letting the lamps from the bedroom offer a small glow to the room. Alec has his hand resting on his stomach as he curls into Magnus’s chest, shaking with exhaustion as he closes his eyes.

“Hey, stay awake okay?” Magnus gently taps Alec’s cheek, causing the shadowhunter to blink tiredly up at him, “You think you feel well enough for me to heal you?” 

“Please?” Alec begs and wraps his arms around Magnus’s waist, letting the warlock help him to his feet as they stumble into the room, “I hate feeling sick.” Alec curls up against the headboard, his head pounding as he sets it in his knees. Magnus sits in front of him, brushing the small curls that formed due to the shower out of Alec’s face. Blue light starts to fill the room and Alec relaxes almost instantly under the touch. As soon as Magnus’s magic returns to him, Alec slumps against Magnus with a relieved sigh.

“Jace wasn’t the one injured.” Alec states obviously, causing a small snort of amusement from the warlock. Magnus’s arm is wrapped around Alec’s shoulder and squeezes him reassuringly.

“That’s pretty obvious, come on. I’ll make some tea and we can watch some television?” Magnus offers and Alec smiles sleepily before grabbing the blanket from the ottoman in Magnus’s room, leading the way into the living room. Chairman Meow looks up at Alec with what seems to be a worried look and Alec stoops down, running a hand over the cat’s fur. Magnus heads into the kitchen, snapping his fingers to cause boiling water to appear in a pot that’s resting on the stove. The stove isn’t on but the water keeps boiling as Magnus pulls two mugs out. Padding feet alert Magnus of someone entering the kitchen and he turns around to meet Alec, who is smiling at him.

“I didn’t thank you.” Alec states, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist and pulling the warlock to his chest, “Thank you for helping, again.” Alec’s tone is laced with guilt that causes Magnus’s heart to ache. The warlock turns to look up at the shadowhunter and presses a kiss to the underside of Alec’s jaw, enjoying the way Alec sinks towards Magnus’s lips.

“I’ll always be here to take care of you my dear, I love you.” Magnus promises and turns around in Alec’s arms to put the tea bags in the cups, “Is peppermint okay? It’ll help with any lingering nausea and will help soothe you as well.” Alec nods against Magnus’s hair, watching as Magnus pours the boiling water into the mugs. Alec reaches forward, wrapping his hands around the mug before pulling Magnus back to the couch. Magnus can’t help but smile when he sees the couch, Alec had grabbed Magnus’s favorite blanket and had draped another blanket over the edge of the couch, creating a small pillow-like thing that Alec leans his back on. Magnus sits on the other side of the couch, intertwining their legs so they can look at each other but are still close. Alec reaches for the blanket, tossing it over their legs before taking a long breath in.

“This smells great.” Alec compliments, lifting the tea slightly to show Magnus what he was talking about. He takes a long sip of it, closing his eyes as he takes in the pleasant taste of the tea. His stomach was still a little bit off but he felt okay for now, the lights were bothering him less and Alec assumes that it’s because concussions are tricky things to heal. Even after being healed, whether by warlock or iratze, the symptoms could still last for an hour or two after having been healed. Alec didn’t really mind, not when he had Magnus taking care of him.

“I’m glad you like it.” Magnus grins behind his mug, looking adorable with his flattened hair and when he looks back up at Alec properly, the shadowhunter feels his heart stop. Magnus is looking at him with the signature golden cat eyes that declared he was a warlock to the world. Alec’s heart always stutters when Magnus shows him his real eyes and Alec loves the way Magnus looks so happy whenever Alec compliments him.

“Whoa. You’re gorgeous.” Alec whispers, leaning over to give Magnus a kiss before reaching a long arm for the remote and handing it to Magnus. Magnus usually prides himself on being composed and able to flirt without blushing but every time Alec compliments him, the warlock feels heart rush to his cheeks immediately.

“Thank you darling.” Magnus smiles hesitantly at the shadowhunter, looking a bit shy as he keeps his glamour down. Alec always made him feel so safe that Magnus couldn’t help but want to let all of his walls down everytime Alec walks through the door. He turns on the television and flips it to a random channel before turning back to watch Alec. The shadowhunter is watching the television with a strange expression, almost as if he’s wondering how mundane’s sit there all day and watch it without having anything else to do. Magnus smiles, reaching to grab one of Alec’s hands over the blankets before turning to watch the sitcom he had turned on. The loft was mostly silent and Magnus sighs, listening as Alec breathes in and out. Magnus glances over every few minutes to confirm that the shadowhunter is still here and alive. The warlock still doesn’t know how he’d handle losing Alec and in that moment, in the silence of the loft, Magnus promises himself that he will do everything in his power to keep Alexander Lightwood safe and sound. No matter what he needed to do.


End file.
